


That First Glimpse

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Episode: s01e01 Dragon's Call, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana couldn't imagine a more perfect first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That First Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com) challenge "Do the Shuffle" and the song [I Get Off by Halestorm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=naIT6XfsjAw).

She can hear the footsteps, so different from Gwen’s light ones. It doesn’t stop her in her tracks; she just sneaks the barest glimpse as a strange boy enters her room. He doesn’t see her look before she steps behind the screen and soon enough he’s too busy looking himself, nervously, pretending he isn’t.

She talks, babbles, knowing neither of them are really listening to what she’s saying. It’s all about the pretence. She’s a lady and a lady shouldn’t be excited by eyes guiltily roaming her body. A stranger’s eyes at that. 

If she was daring, she’d step out from behind the screen and really give him something to look at. But alas, Gwen really will be back soon. Instead she lures him over, knowing the screen has gaps, teasing like the best of them. She asks questions, wondering if she can trick him into revealing himself but he just scampers back, hiding when she risks a look. She tries again, inviting him to help her, to actually put his hands on her. She has to hide her disappointment when Gwen speaks instead, her stranger gone. 

She would play this game with Gwen, she had for years but she couldn’t quite get her to blush anymore, not like she had the first time. Nothing beat the thrill of that first glimpse.


End file.
